


Even Angels Fall

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: Takes place at the end of the movie when Alice is ready to leave Overland.





	Even Angels Fall

Even Angel's Fall

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the Crüxshadows, nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Takes place at the end of the movie, when Alice readies to leave back to Overland. Takes place in Tarrant's POV. The song is Even Angels Fall by the Crüxshadows and is in italics.

  
Even Angels Fall

_Sorrow sings_  
_her kisses in silence_  
_and adjusts the blinds to keep the light_  
_from mocking everything I feel_

 

Alice walked over to me, giving me a soft smile. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently. "Hatter...I think I shall miss you the most..." She told me, my heart grew cold at her words. Alice opened the vile and prepared to drink the blood.

 

_She dances slowly_  
_a silhouette upon the curtains_  
_but her eyes seem to cry_  
_only empty tears_

 

I reached out, touching her hand softly, eyes pleading with her. "You don't have to go..." I told her. Alice's face was sad as she wrapped her fingers around my hand.

 

_I beg for comfort with inadequate verse_  
_It meant so much to me...and so little to her_  
_And I am sinking into a mountain of self pity_  
_Why can't I simply disregard all the things I feel?_

 

"You...could stay...in Underland with us..." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. She gave me a small smile.

 

"What a wonderful...crazy idea..." She said, my eyes brightened at her words. "But I can't." Alice said quietly. "I have much to do, but I promise you, I'll be back!" I sighed softly, shaking my head sadly.

 

_Where is my angel? Where is my angel? Where is my angel? When I need him most?_

 

"You'll forget us...like you did before." I whispered, eyes falling to stare at the ground. Sadness overwhelming me.

 

"I won't...I can't forget you!" She said, determination thick in her voice. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. My arms held her closely, not wanting to let her go. "I promise you, I'll remember..."

 

_Where is my angel where is my angel where is my angel?_

 

Alice pulled back, locking eyes with me. "Goodbye, Tarrant." She whispered softly, tipping back the vile, she swallowed the blood. I kept my eyes on her face as she faded into nothing. "Alice..." I whispered, before falling to my knees and weeping.

 

 

_Tell me now where did he go?_

 

The End.


End file.
